Spiral
by cat.cruz93
Summary: It's too quiet...i never like the quiet, not even as a little boy...; Kaoru's lost it, Hikaru's gone, Haruhi's gone, his daughter is in high school. he wakes up on his forty third birthday to find Kyoya standing in a door way he doesn't recognize, in scrubs and a white lab coat. is Kaoru ready for a world with out Hikaru? read to find out.


_**Spiral**_

_**so with this story you might want to know kind of the back ground. Initially when i decided to pair Hikaru with Renge, even to me after starting their little romance story, which i will post when i'm positive that i'm satisfied with the final product; something about Renge decidedly moving in on Hikaru after her own little discovery of Haruhi and Kyoya (Poor girl that must have been a painful one) seemed extremely fishy and random. so the more i thought the more it made sense, and huge Hikaru fans may hate this, i hate myself for it. But Renge only say him as a way to move in on her first initial crush AKA Kyoya. i like to think of the twins as the host clubs ultimate line of defense in the fact of, You can get the President's approval, you can get the VP's approval, heck you can get Haruhi, Honey and Mori's approval but you aren't really an official member and/or friend of the host club until Hikaru and Kaoru's approval is definite. and maybe Renge realized this and decided in order to get close enough to Kyoya she'd need to break through Hikaru's trust barriers as well, and they both like video games, so they make sense on that front as well. So when all the stuff of Of Wisdom and Cunning went down, Renge tried to move in, revealing to Hikaru that she never really cared for him the way he ended up caring for her. His heart was broken and you'll see how he reacts in a little bit. but this is all from Kaoru's point of view roughly four or five months after Hikaru's reaction. Enjoy, i'm sorry about the long A/N didn't mean to bog you down**_

_**Disclaimer: all of the original hosts belong to Bisco Hatori, Ryko, Lynn, Mai and Kyoko (although she's only briefly mentioned) are all from my lovely brain. **_

_**Read and Review**_

It's too quiet…I never liked the quiet…not even as a little boy…I'd stay in Hika-_No Kaoru, stop that, don't think that, don't think about him. _I need to be free, I want out…now!

"Kaoru?" I looked up to see Kyoya standing in my tiny white walled room, _so bland, do they have no sense of color in this place, at least Kyoya thought ahead. _I thought as I analyzed his plum colored scrubs under his white lab coat. "How are we feeling today?" he asked looking over my charts, sitting down in a chair next to my bed. I shuffled and shrugged.

"Eh, I've been better, when can I leave?" I asked, he eyed me warily, I fidgeted a little more.

"That's still being decided, although you've significantly improvement it appears. Can you tell me what you remember from that day?" he asked leaning down, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Which day?" I asked, rolling back on my bed, spralling out, and stared up at the ceiling, "The dark one?" I asked, and giggled fiendishly. I looked over at Kyoya, who had paled slightly.

"Yes, that one." He clarified.

"Um, he was upset….about her…. And he yelled at me….a lot…he never yells, not at me." I rambled, my eyes closed in thought. "he said 'Leave me alone Kaoru, it's none of your business!' but it was my business, my business is his business, we're twins. And then you talked to him….and then there was loudness…lots of it in a split second and then everyone was yelling, I wasn't, I was just staring…at him, I was angry, sad, happy, and horrified at the same time and then suddenly I wasn't…I didn't feel a thing, I just stared, I was….calm…serenely calm…and very alone." I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling again, remembering the dark day like it was yesterday.

"_Hika?" I pushed open the door and stopped, he sat staring at a glass half full with a sort of liquor I didn't personally recognize. He looked up at me and sent me a twisted smile. _

_ "Why did she leave?" he slurred sadly, I quirked an eyebrow. _

_ "Because-"_

_ "It's rhetorical, Kaoru, you should know that….you hang with Kyoya…all the time…which is weird by the way…cause he's fricken…scary." He said accusingly, "Why do you hang out so much with him?" _

_ "Um…is this rhetorical too?" _

_ "No."_

_ "Because he's nice and funny and –"_

_ "charming and handsome and I love him so much! Just screw him already Kao!" Hikaru yelled, I flinched. "I'm your twin brother! You never spend that much time with me!"_

_ "Um yeah, I did." I replied rather snarkily._

_ "When was the last time you spent that much time with me?"_

_ "Our entire childhood." I replied, Hikaru narrowed his eyes and shook his head. _

_ "Nope." I blinked, did he really just deny our childhood? I was there I think I would know. _

_ "What? Yes that really happened Hikaru." _

_ "Nah uh! No it didn't, I think I would remember seeing you before, although you do look familiar." He stumbled stubbornly over his words. "Where have I seen you before?"_

_ "The mirror, Mommy's womb? Our bedroom, our school, our lives, maybe?" I offered in a snappy tone, getting annoyed. _

_ "Are you getting lippy with me punk?" I let out a tired sigh._

_ "What's going on with you Hika?" I asked exasperated. _

_ "None of your business, I plead the fifth I want my lawyer!" _

_ "You're in Japan, not America. This isn't an interrogation, I'm your brother, I just want to know how you're coping." I said. Hikaru crossed his arms like a child and looked away. _

_ "I'm clearly not, dimwit! Gah, and Kyoya calls you his friend, although he normally allies himself with idiots, so this is hardly a surprise." I rolled my eyes and walked out, he clearly wasn't in an open mood. _Although_, I thought looking back at the office door, _getting you're "Lawyer" might not be a bad idea…_I snickered impishly and pulled out my cell and dialed a number. _

_ "Yes, Kaoru?" his cool voice said through the receiver. I silently prayed that this would work. _

_ "You took some law course with Haruhi right?" I asked hopefully. Kyoya's end was silent for a moment. _

_ "Only because I was bored…why?" I did a little happy dance._

_ "Hikaru refuses to speak to anyone but his 'lawyer'. Would you mind playing make believe, maybe we can cheer him up a little, get him to open up." I asked hoping he'd say yes. Kyoya was silent again for a moment. _

_ "Okay, I'll be over in ten." Was his reply, I thanked him and hung up, doing a happy dance around the foyer. When Kyoya arrived, I led him up to Hika's office and explained the situation quickly. Kyoya smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can coax out of him." And with that he entered the office. I muddled around for a while waiting to see if Kyoya had gotten him to speak, eventually I got bored and wandered off to find Ageha, the kiddos were in school I wasn't too worried about them._

_ "Sister mine!" I yelled in greeting as I entered the design studio, and was disappointed to realize she was out of town with Papa. "Dang it…I wonder what designs I can cook up for Mommy." I muttered sitting down at the design table. I heard the kiddos enter the mansion and wander off in their own directions, I can trust them enough to leave them to their own devices. Ryko entered the studio looking depressed. "What's up little man?" I asked absently. _

_ "I miss Kyoko." He muttered, fingering his cartilage ring, it was his promise ring to Kyoko, she had a matching on one her left ear. I smiled fondly, remembering when the two little twelve year olds (at the time) asked me to pierce their ears in the same place so they could put their promise ear rings in. _

_ "We all do, but she'll be home soon." I said quietly. I heard the office door open and Kyoya say something to Hikaru, there was quiet response and the sound of the door closing, I stood to asked Kyoya how he was when I heard a shot ring through the house, my heart stopped, the girls screamed from some depth of the house, and Ryko paled drastically. "HIKA! HIKARU!" I bellowed running up the stairs as fast as I could, Ryko following closely. Kyoya stood in the open doorway, his face white, his eyes wide, mouth hung slack, as I neared him, he leapt into action, running to my brother's side, lifting his head from the desk, checking for any remaining pulse, he forced Hika's eyes open, looking for anything, any sign that he was in fact still with us, "Hikaru…" I whimpered, Ryko latched on to my arm, his eyes glued to his father's prone form. _

_ "No, no, NO! dammit!" Kyoya yelled, "Hikaru, come on! Stay with me, HIKARU PLEASE RESPOND! You stupid…." He trailed off, a sob escaping his lips, he pulled Hikaru's bullet ridden head to his chest and cried into his hair. "Selfish little devil…." He whispered, I crumpled not believing anything that was happening, Ryko tried to slow my fall and failed. I heard a sob echo from somewhere behind me. Mai fell into Ryko behind me, I felt Lynn lean against me._

_ "Papa!" Mai moaned, Ryko let out a sad little whimper. Lynn shuttered into my shoulder. Kyoya cradled Hikaru, his heart clearly thoroughly broken, after losing his wife not once but twice in a span of two years, watching a close friend die must have shattered him. I felt angry tears well in my eyes, I stood suddenly, knock my poor daughter back in to her brother and left, no longer wanting to be near all of my mourning family members, I slammed my bedroom door closed and crumpled on to my bed, tears now flowing freely. _

_ "YOU SELFISH, HEARTLESS PIG! HOW COULD YOU…HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! AFTER EVERYTHING-" I trailed off, my chest hurting suddenly, as well as my head and my throat, I curled in to a ball on the soft barely used bed, and cried myself to sleep._

"Kaoru…Kaoru?" Kyoya's voice broke through my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I asked if you knew what day it was?" he clarified. I blinked and sat up looking at my blank wall. I counted back the days I remembered being in here.

"Um Tuesday….." I mumbled.

"and the date?" I stared at him blankly, he sighed, "How about the year?"

"Twenty thirty two." I recited proudly.

"Good and how old are you?" he asked.

"Um forty two I'll be forty three in June…"

"What's the month?"

"Um…I don't have calendar….but I've been in here a total of a hundred and twenty nine days-"

"When did you get here?"

"February first." I said, smiling at him. Kyoya sent a calming smile back.

"Okay, how many months has that been?"

"one, two, three.."

"February, March, April…" Kyoya named them as I counted.

"Four…and nine days…"

"May, plus nine days…so what's today?"

"My and Hika's…no, never mind….it's just mine now huh?" I asked my emotions dropping in a split second. Kyoya sighed, I pouted and stared at my hands. "Can I leave now?" I asked sadly.

"Do you feel ready to take over?" Kyoya asked, I looked up at him confused.

"Take over what?" Kyoya blinked at me like I was stupid.

"Hitachiin & Co." he said simply.

"Why? Hikaru's got it….oh…right…" I mumbled, Kyoya nodded. "But Mommy….and Ageha…"

"Ryko has Hitachiin Inc. under control, having inherited your brother's half, Ageha and your Mother have been overseeing Hitachiin & Co. while you were in here, but your mother cannot watch it forever and Ageha is planning on getting married soon. She'll have to step down in a year, Lynn and Mai are nowhere near prepared to take over-"

"Okay, I understand, I have to step in. I get it. Yes I feel ready to take over." I announced determinedly. "After all , the best fashion designers are at least half crazy right? This means my designs will be better than theirs!" I shouted happily. Kyoya chuckled.

"Even some artists were considered insane. Most geniuses are, you have nothing to worry about Kaoru. Let me get the okay and we'll get out of here." Kyoya said standing up and smiling encouragingly down at me. "And besides, we get to mourn to together now, we'll invite Tamaki over and it'll be a sad crazy genius party." I giggled and nodded.

"Okay Sempai!" I laughed loudly as he left. "Sad crazy genius parties, those are the best." I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling and felt a tears slip down my cheek. "You're missing out Hikaru…see what happens when you play with weapons without the safety on?" I rolled on to my side and waited for Kyoya to return, I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time in one hundred and twenty nine days.


End file.
